MadoHomu Collection
by Lynx Hates Everything
Summary: Disconnected MadoHomu fluff and light angst drabbles, cross-posted from my Tumblr. Ranging from about 500 to 1500 words each.
1. Chapter 1

I have a ton of MadoHomu drabbles sitting on Tumblr (URL lynx-you-fucking-nerd) that I figure I should post up here since most of you are following me for that kind of thing. I'll spend the next few days editing and uploading old drabbles here, and in the future crosspost them simultaneously. Planned to be fluff drabbles, maybe some light angst, but all MadoHomu.

/post/69573332589/ : Homura has a nightmare at a sleepover

* * *

><p>Madoka awoke to an ear-piercing scream. Her first reaction was to reach over and swat her alarm clock, but a peek out the corner of her eye showed it was still three in the morning. And it sounded far more like someone crying than the mechanical beeping that normally woke her up.<p>

She rolled over to where the sound was coming from, rubbing her eyes as she began to worry about why somebody else was in her bed. It didn't take her long to remember, and she put her hand on her shoulder and shook vigorously.

"Homura-chan, wake up." They hadn't had sleepovers like this for very long, and it took some time to adjust to sharing a bed. This was the first time this had happened, and she woke up quickly as soon as she realized she should be there to comfort her.

"Please, wake up." She forced herself up a little higher and rolled her over, shaking her as hard as she could in her drowsy state. "Tell me what's wrong."

Homura's eyes flew open, tears streaming freely from them as she was still shaking. She squeezed them shut again and threw herself forward against Madoka, wrapping her arms around her too tightly for someone who had just woken up. Her whole body still trembled and was soaked in sweat, and Madoka reached around to rub the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She certainly didn't sound okay, but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's nothing." Her voice was strained, obviously on the verge of continuing her fit.

"No, it's not nothing." Madoka reached around to pull her hair out of her face and behind her ears, noticing that several strands were wet and stuck to her cheeks. "What happened?"

"It was just a dream." She held onto her tightly, one hand stroking her back lightly, using that to stabilize the trembling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her body was heavy and begged her to lie back down and sleep, but this wasn't the time for that. She had to help her first, then they could sleep in as late as they wanted.

"No, it's over." The uncontrollable shaking said otherwise, but it wasn't her place to pry.

"If you're sure." She began to back away, but Homura grabbed a fistful of her shirt and leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry. Can I stay here for a bit longer?" The tense edge returned to her voice and she buried her face in Madoka's shoulder.

"Of course." If it made her feel better, they could stay like this until they fell asleep. Curiosity ate at her as she wanted to know what had her so upset, but she was quiet. Maybe she would ask in the morning when Homura was more stable.

Madoka estimated they had been there for about five minutes when her eyelids refused to stay open. "Are you ready to lay down?" It was selfish, but she felt it would be better to ask her rather than dozing off against her.

"Yes." With some hesitation, she let go. "Sorry, I'm keeping you awake over this."

"No, it's okay, I just want you to feel better." To say she wasn't being kept awake would be a lie, but she honestly didn't mind. "Good night, I'll see you again in the morning." She allowed herself to become tangled in Homura's arms as she quickly dozed, unable to hear a response if it came.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll probably end up posting two a day until I catch up with everything I've written, depending on how fast I edit.

/post/69639530253/ : Madoka found a video of a cat wearing socks and wants to try it with Amy

* * *

><p>"Have you ever seen videos of cats wearing socks?" Madoka approached Homura with this question, suspiciously holding Amy with a bundle of socks wadded up and tucked under her arm.<p>

"I don't think cats like that very much." Amy had caused her enough trouble in the past timelines that she thought putting socks on her was nothing compared to the amount of times Madoka contracted for her sake. She couldn't think of a reason it wouldn't be anything but harmless fun.

"But it's so cute. I don't think she'll be too mad." Amy didn't struggle against her as she sat on the edge of her bed and held her against her lap.

It was true that Amy was docile, but she had shown the slightest unpredictable streak. The cat resting quietly in Madoka's lap while they discussed ways to torment her didn't seem the type to run into traffic, either. She still had all her claws, and this sounded like something that would convince her to use them.

"Alright, I'll help." Madoka wasn't about to abandon the idea, and she wasn't about to sit back and watch her struggle to dodge angry cat claws. She swore she would protect her, and that counted for both Kyubey and the pointy ends of an irritated kitten.

Madoka smiled and lifted Amy, pulling out one paw that was tucked under her body. "Hold her arm out for me, I'll slide the sock on." Amy tried to take it back, uncomfortable but not thrashing about yet. The sock touched it and she twitched to swat it away, but Madoka easily pushed it all the way up to her elbow.

"See? She doesn't mind." Homura let Amy bring her paw close to her body, and she glared, but let Madoka take the next one.

"She looks upset." Amy's tail flicked back and forth and her ears turned out as Madoka fitted the next one over her arm.

"This will be worth it," Madoka promised as Amy swung her paw upwards. The sock flew off, landing on the floor.

"She's going to scratch you." Amy directed her glare at Madoka as she picked the sock up, Homura holding her paw firmly so she couldn't swipe at her.

"It's fine, she's just a cat." The sock stayed on her arm this time, and Madoka flipped her onto her back to access her hind legs.

Homura held her down while Madoka maneuvered another one over her claws and onto her leg as she kicked. Amy started grumbling and squeaked at them as she arched her back and tried to roll over. Homura picked her up off of Madoka's lap and held her close to her chest to stop her flailing.

"I think three is enough, put her down." Madoka wiped fur off her skirt as she stood and took her phone out, camera at the ready.

Homura expected her to fight, but Amy was still all the way down until she reached the ground. She took long steps, as far as her small legs would reach, and each paw shook when she raised it. Her one bare foot moved quickly, giving her a sort of limp.

Madoka laughed next to her, taking a series of pictures as Amy sulked her way to hide under the desk, laying down and kicking her legs until she worked each one off. "I told you it'd be fun."

"Yeah, you did." She was more concerned with making sure Madoka wasn't going to get pounced awake out of angered kitten retribution in the middle of the night, but this was nice. It was such a small thing, and it was over as quickly as it started, but Madoka was happy and smiling next to her.

"You need to relax more, you always look paranoid. What could happen here?" Madoka finished taking pictures of the grumpy Amy to talk to her.

"Probably nothing. It's just…habit." She hadn't told her about the timelines yet, and had no intention of it.

"Is being a magical girl really that hard? I've never seen you relaxed, even here." Madoka tilted her head to the side slightly.

"It can be." The worse she made it seem, the more likely it was that Madoka would hesitate to become a magical girl herself when faced with the decision.

"I wish you didn't have to go through whatever is that hard. But you're safe at my house, you don't have to be so alert all the time." She rested her hand on top of hers and smiled.

"Ah…." Homura looked back at Amy, who had forgotten about the socks scattered around her and was licking her belly clean. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

/post/69639530253/ : Amy needs a bath

* * *

><p>Amy enjoyed staying inside and spending all day lazing on beds and couches, but she often wandered outside freely. Most of the time she stayed in the yard to lay in the sun and sleep until night fell, but today she felt the need to dig up weeds and roll in the piles of dirt. Junko agreed to let Madoka adopt her as a pet, but kept a standing rule that she wasn't allowed to track mud and dirt across the furniture.<p>

"We have to bathe Amy today," Madoka told Homura when she came over to visit. She was sitting in the doorway trying to push her way past Homura's legs to run inside. "Mama won't let her back in unless she's clean."

"Have you ever bathed a cat before?" Homura had some experience with bathing Amy, but this was a first for this timeline. Technically, Madoka would be new to this.

"No, she's never done this before." She leaned down to pick her up, getting dust all over her shirt so that she wouldn't leave a trail down the hallway. "Have you?"

"I've never had a cat before, sorry." In this timeline that was true; she never had the opportunity to keep a pet while in the hospital.

"It can't be that hard. We'll hold her in the water together so that she won't get out." Homura had just enough experience to know it was never that easy. "Do you need to borrow extra clothes? You'll probably get wet."

"N- no, these are fine." She followed her into the bathroom, staying behind her so that she couldn't see the blush spreading across her cheeks. Wearing Madoka's clothes would be far too awkward; they had only known each other for a few weeks as far as she knew.

Amy was calm until Madoka closed the bathroom door and turned the tub's faucet on. She leapt from Madoka's arms and ran to the door, huddling against the crack under it as if trying to squeeze under. "I feel bad for her, I don't want to scare her too much."

"If you don't do it, she can't stay inside." Homura removed her collar and set it on the counter.

"But what if she won't come to me anymore after this?" Madoka opened the bottle of cat shampoo and set it within reach of the tub.

"She'll get over it when she dries off. Your father bathed her before you brought her in, right?" Amy didn't make any efforts to avoid Tomohisa.

"You're right." Madoka took a deep breath and held a finger up to Amy, who was still cowering with wide eyes and a puffed tail. "Amy, you have to do this, okay? If you stay calm and take a bath, this will go quickly and you can stay inside."

She must not have understood because she immediately began squirming when Madoka picked her up. "I'm sorry, but Mama says you're too dirty." Madoka lowered her into the bathtub, and she nearly shot upwards when her paws dipped into the water.

Homura came in beside her to hold Amy down as she tried to jump over the side. Water splashed everywhere, all three of them were already wet, Amy thankfully taking the brunt of it. "I'll keep her still for you." Homura had her firmly by the scruff while Madoka scooped water over her back and worked it into her undercoat.

"I'm sorry Amy, I really am." She apologized at every howl echoing off the bathroom walls, sounding no different from a messy cat homicide. In seconds she was dripping wet and ready for the shampoo.

"Good girl. See how fast it's going? It's not so bad." Madoka carefully squeezed some of the soap along her spine and rubbed it in. She was slippery now, and took advantage of Homura's loosened grip to vault out of the tub in a whirlwind of fur and soap bubbles.

"Ah! Amy come back!" Madoka tried to grab her as she crashed into Homura's chest and ran past her, feet unable to find purchase against the slick floor. There was a trail of muddy soap bubbles following her as she slid along.

Homura wiped the soap off her face and grumbled into the towel. Washing Amy was always trouble. Madoka was talking to her quietly, trying to calm her down before putting her back in. "I'm really sorry, I promise."

Amy flipped and wiggled and made every effort to escape, and managed to turn around and caught a claw in Madoka's hand. She dropped her and held the small cut as Amy ran back to the door.

"Are you alright?" Homura was standing before Amy even hit the ground, looking at Madoka's hand.

"It's fine, it just stings a little. I'll put a bandage on it when I'm done." It was bleeding, and looked like her claw hand sunk deep into her thumb.

Homura left her just long enough to pick up Amy and carry her back, ignoring the claws digging into her chest. "Is she not scratching you?" Madoka asked as she put her back in the water.

"It doesn't hurt me." A magical girl's artificial body was meant to handle getting thrown to the ground, stabbed through, and even lost limbs. Small cat scratches healed before she even knew they were there.

"Oh yeah, I forget about that sometimes." Madoka laughed a little. "Maybe I should make a contract so I can bathe her without bothering you." She held up a hand in defense when Homura whipped her head around towards her. "I'm only joking."

"That isn't something you should joke about." In her brief panic, Amy had wriggled free once again. Homura dove to catch her and held her against the ground, careful to not crush her.

"Let me help." Madoka moved to take Amy, but Homura held her away.

"No, you should wash your hand before it gets infected." She sighed and held Amy close, stepping into the bathtub fully clothed and sitting down to keep her in. This was completely ridiculous and more trouble than washing anything should be, but Amy was feisty today and refused to stay in the water.

Madoka held her hands over her mouth to stifle a giggle that turned into a full laugh as Homura pinned her to her chest to wash the soap out of her fur. "Is something funny?" She didn't mean to sound as bitter as she did.

"No it…." Madoka couldn't stop laughing long enough to speak. "Yeah." She changed her answer.

"I'm only doing this so you can keep the cat." This was much quicker and much more efficient than fighting with her, but was definitely not the ideal option.

"That's really cute though." She ran her hand under the faucet and was just barely able to contain her laughter. "Everyone thinks you're scary, but you really do care about Amy, don't you?"

"That…." She trailed off and tried to focus on getting all the soap out of her undercoat. "I'm just saving you some time since she cut your hand."

"Of course." Madoka handed her a towel as she stood up so that she could begin drying Amy. "Do you have any extra clothes with you?"

"I don't." She realized too late that she couldn't walk around in clothing soaked in water, dirt, and fur.

"I have some pajamas that might fit you, if you want" Madoka offered.

"If it's not a bother." She put Amy down, already regretting everything. Madoka hugged her as she stood back up and started to wrap another towel around herself. "What-"

"Now I'm wet too, so we're even." She let go and took a step back, smiling as she showed that the front of her shirt was soaked. "I'll bring you something to wear."

Homura sunk against the wall and covered her face, trying to compose herself before Madoka came back. This was one of the most awkward days of any timeline that she could remember. Amy sat in the corner, licking her fur dry. "You don't even know what you've put me through," she told her.

It was ridiculous to think that she could understand her, but Amy meowed tauntingly back.


	4. Chapter 4

/post/80947668768/ : Homura dreams of Madoka, even when she's gone

* * *

><p>"Hey, Madoka?" Homura rolled over in bed and flopped an arm over to her shoulder. "Are you awake?"<p>

"Huh?" She groaned sleepily and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I'm up."

"Sorry I woke you." The sun was just barely starting to come up, they should have had another several hours to sleep.

"No, I couldn't sleep either." She covered her mouth to yawn, clearly just having woken up. "Are you okay?"

"No." Only recently Homura had been able to tell her when she needed her without feeling too guilty. Right now she only felt guilty for waking her up so early, but she needed to see her.

"Was it a nightmare?" Madoka scooted in closer to hug her, gripping her tightly to stop her from shaking and stroking her hair.

"Yeah." Her nights were a balance between dreamless sleep and persistent nightmares. Sometimes she just needed someone to hold onto until it passed. "I woke up and you were gone, and-"

"Shhh, you don't have to talk about it." She leaned in close to her ear and spoke quietly. "It's okay now, it was only a dream."

"I'm sorry." Homura buried her face against her neck and held onto her even tighter. "You should go back to sleep."

"I will when you do." Pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, she laid her head back on the pillow. "And when we wake up, I'll be right here with you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Madoka?" Homura rolled over under the covers, reaching out to find her. "Are you awake?"<p>

The sheets on the other side of the bed were cold, no one had been there for a few days now. She gripped the icy bed sheet until her fingernails were in danger of puncturing through it.

"Sorry, I'm still bothering you and you aren't even there to be bothered." She grabbed the closest pillow and hugged it until it warmed up enough that she could pretend it was another person.

"Come back soon, it's really lonely without you." Talking aloud made her feel better, like there was someone else there. But not getting a response reminded her that she was completely alone. Her eyes stung as she started tearing up.

"Please, come back." With any luck when she fell back to sleep, she wasn't going to dream at all anymore tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

/post/86648537821/ : Homura doesn't feel she deserves happiness with Madoka after Rebellion's events

* * *

><p>One would expect that when you were in control of the universe, that was what you got: control. Time, memories, people's existence even, physical things like the weather and the shape of the world if she wanted. The only exception was herself. Homura was out of control, and she didn't know how to stop herself.<p>

Her emotions, namely. That emptiness in her chest that grew every day, every time she thought a certain name. Reminding herself to not think about it only served to bring up those memories again. It was, in one word, uncontrollable.

There was an obvious way to deal with the loneliness, she just needed to go to that person causing it. But Homura didn't deserve that happiness, and Madoka – she flinched at the pang in her heart as if it physically stung – didn't deserve to be her outlet. She was so sweet, retaining her innocent optimism through everything. Homura was only going to destroy that if she were around.

There was only one person she could think of who should be put through that. One girl who came close enough to being living trash that she could safely put that pressure on. Even if it only served to destroy her life further, it wasn't like it could get any worse. The spatial manipulation it required would be nothing for a demon.

* * *

><p>It she used the term "date" loosely enough, Homura had invited Madoka out on a date. It was still early enough in the timeline that she had to set time aside to convince Madoka to not make the contract, even though Mami and Sayaka made it look like so much fun. And if there was an table at the back of the diner available, it only made their conversation more private. More intimate, by a "confidential information" definition.<p>

"If you say it's so dangerous, have you been through it?" Madoka was curious, and Homura had learned to sway that curiosity. The need to become a magical girl could be solved by answering her many questions, so many in every timeline, in vague ways that left just enough room for her imagination to fill in the horror. Not nearly as horrific as the truth was. For once, it was kinder to let her mind wander to what she thought was the most awful thing imaginable.

"I have." A straight answer, plain and direct. And Madoka's face furrowed in the slightest manner as she pictured what Homura might have seen.

"It sounds bad…." Madoka inched her chair back, further away.

"It's nothing you want to go through." Homura didn't think anything of Madoka moving until she leaned over the table, rising out of her seat slightly to get closer.

"Is there a way I could help with that?" When somebody was interested in your conversation, they paid attention, looked directly at you, all casually. Madoka just seemed, well, _interested_.

"You can help by not becoming a magical girl." Her incredible self control kept her voice steady, but she worried it would waver the longer she looked into Madoka's devious smiling face.

"What about like this?" A hand was under Homura's chin, drawing her out of her own seat. "Can't I do anything to help you now?"

Talking would be a waste of effort, Homura knew that words weren't going to come to her. She let herself be pulled in, Madoka was so close, _so close_. It wasn't her first kiss ever, but she couldn't help but set the butterflies free in her stomach as Madoka made her intentions clear for the first of this timeline.

Something roughly pulled her out of it, literally. She was yanked to her feet by the collar of her uniform, and before she could register the action her lips were forced apart and she was returning the kiss. The instinct to push away, or just draw out a gun, was stopped short as her eyes flew open and she realized what she was looking at. This close, it was like she had her face pressed against a mirror, looking into her own half-lidded eyes.

It might have been as quick as that thought, or it might have been several minutes that she was lost staring at…herself. The other her broke it off first with a satisfied smile, it was definitely her. She wasn't aware enough to theorize what might have gone wrong for a timeline to have duplicated herself like that. Before Homura's mind would even get moving again, she disappeared as if she'd frozen time and walked out.

Madoka made a tiny noise, reminding her that she was there, and Homura wiped her mouth off to hide how badly her hands were shaking. "This is why you shou- shouldn't become a magical girl." Her voice had yet to stabilize, either.

She could feel her face redden, but Madoka might have been blushing even harder. Her hands were out of sight under the table, and she peeked a glance upwards before looking back at her lap.

"…I'm sorry." Homura couldn't think of anything else to say.

Madoka stood and moved in front of her, still looking down. "I think that…magic isn't as bad as you say it is." She met her gaze and wrapped her arms around her neck and shoulders. "We can use it like that and…then we can settle which of us is a better kisser, if you'll be the judge."

* * *

><p>Homura couldn't do anything but drag her hand down her face in frustration. That plan was supposed to serve two purposes: dealing with her own agonizing loneliness, and killing the mood so that she would be further separated from Madoka. Their relationship was only going to hurt that poor girl in the long run, and she couldn't do anything to stop them.<p>

And the hollow pain only returned when she watched them kissing so earnestly, the way she used to be able. Before she realized the damage it was causing. Maybe this crushing isolation was her karmic punishment for messing up so spectacularly with Madoka. She felt any attempts to correct it were only going to have a painful outcome.


	6. Chapter 6

/post/89221808076/ : prompt, "I'll protect you forever!"

* * *

><p>"I'll protect you forever, I swear it."<p>

"Homura-chan…." Madoka look at the girl standing in front of her, closer than she ever had. The things she didn't notice when she only stared at her in admiration…. Fists at her side, shaking like she was strangling a small animal. Knees going weak and trembling, like her legs couldn't support her body. Face not entirely visible, but tense and on the verge of tears.

"I promised this to myself, a long time ago." She always thought of Homura as a strong person, but that image was shattering now. Or maybe she was stronger than she had thought, able to stand and speak to her even in such a vulnerable state. "It's my duty to keep you safe."

"Homura-chan…." It was too much information to take in, and Madoka couldn't say anything else. Time travel, Walpurgisnacht, the truth about Kyubey, each sentence more shocking than the last.

"That's why you need to stay here. Stay with your family." Homura's voice quivered at the end, and she had to stop to recompose herself. "Later tonight there will be a city-wide alert to evacuate to a bomb shelter. You need to go with your family and not leave until I come find you."

One thing that rang through her words was truth; she had been through this before. "How long is forever?"

Homura looked taken aback at the question. "Madoka?"

"When you said you'd protect me forever. How…. Have you already done that?"

"Yes." Homura's jaw was stiff, and Madoka proceeded carefully, worried that she was dragging up painful memories.

"How long has it been?"

"I lost track." It was such a simple answer, but it told Madoka so much. Months? Years even? She could barely handle the past few weeks, and just the thought of repeating that indefinitely felt like a nauseating punch to the stomach.

"Then…let me protect you."

"No!" Homura's shout was frantic and wild, the most impulsive thing Madoka had ever heard from her. "Please, no. Please, stay where it's safe. Or I can't protect you."

"I…. Homura-chan-" She was stopped short by a hug, the tightest and most desperate hug she'd ever been a part of.

"Don't go outside, for any reason." After some time – she was in no state to keep track of how long – Homura let go and held her at arm's length. "Promise me."

"I, I'm not sure." It was too cruel to go about that alone.

"Madoka please!"

Another shout jolted her into it on reflex. "I promise."

Homura gave a tiny smile, lips barely tugging from their neutral position. "Thank you."

"Homura-chan…." Madoka tried to step forward to touch her face, but Homura backed away.

"I need to leave. It'll be here soon." She hesitated with each step back, and Madoka was sure she didn't want to dodge her advance.

"Be safe," was all she could say. And Homura disappeared as she always did, with no sign that she had even intended to leave.

It really wasn't fair. Someone as unspectacular as Madoka didn't deserve such a wonderful and dedicated savior. She didn't understand what Kyubey was doing, or why Homura had sacrificed so much for her sake, or what Walpurgisnacht even was. But she did know one thing.

Homura wasn't going to be fighting alone.


	7. Chapter 7

/post/89228338186/ : prompt, "Am I pretty?"

* * *

><p>"Homura-chan!" Madoka practically bounced to Homura when she found her on the school's roof. She agreed, as per Madoka's request to meet her here for lunch, but she was alone and Homura expected that the others would follow.<p>

"Yes?" She gave a composed, open-ended response.

"Nothing. I'm glad you showed up." Madoka held out two bento boxes. "I asked Papa to make you one too, I know you always bring packaged food so I thought this would be better."

"Thank you." Homura hesitated to take it, but Madoka eagerly shoved it into her barely-extended hands. She was right, her schoolbag had a wrapped melon bread and a package of seaweed-and-rice crackers.

As much as Homura appreciated the lunch – Tomohisa's cooking really was wonderful – she questioned why Madoka brought her here. If it was just to bring her lunch, they didn't have to be alone. She was halfway through it when Madoka broke the silence.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Homura nearly jammed her chopsticks down the back of her throat. "Ah, I'm sorry! I should've waited!" Madoka fretted over her, patting Homura's back to stop her coughing fit.

"Of course I do." She was the prettiest person she knew, inside and out. It was an embarrassing confession, but she had already resolved to be honest about her feelings if Madoka asked. Homura did not have the time to dodge around ridiculous teenage girl feelings.

"No matter what?" Madoka tilted her head to the side, hair resettling around her face.

"No matter what." _Especially now_, she almost said, but the embarrassment caught up to her before she could attempt to flirt.

"Even if I was a magical girl?"

The question practically hit her in the face, but it couldn't mean anything. She'd already been drilling into her that she shouldn't become a magical girl. Homura answered the question as coolly as possible. "I'm sure you'd make a beautiful magical girl."

Madoka's face lit up, enough to brighten Homura's mood and settle the instinctive fear that came with the thought. "I'm glad. Because…I have a secret."

Her heart, which had only just settled, stopped as horror overcame her. Homura slowly asked her, "What is it?"

Madoka didn't answer. And she didn't need to. Madoka only touched her left hand, which Homura only just realized had been hidden this entire time, and she was already too teary-eyed to see her clearly. The bright flash that accompanied a transformation told her more than she wanted to know.

"You were always so distracted, so I thought I could be useful and help." Homura just pulled Madoka into a deep hug so that she couldn't see her face. "Ah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." There were still two more weeks to this timeline! "I'm happy, really." She still had so much time left, and this timeline was already lost. "Thank you." Two weeks until she could reset and try again.

"I'm happy that you're happy." Madoka hugged her back, so gently. The delicacy of someone who shouldn't fight at all.

"Yes, I'm glad to have you by my side." Two more weeks until Madoka would die.


	8. Chapter 8

/post/89235302031/ : prompt, "Are you wearing my clothes...?"

* * *

><p>Being a god was hard work, even if you had a partner to reduce the load. And in Homura's case, Madoka had restricted some of her magic. Madoka meant well, but it was frustrating not having being able to do as much as she knew she was capable of. For someone who had become used to controlling everything for years, she didn't know what to do the past few months.<p>

Her responsibilities went, overnight, from literally watching over the universe to today's task of picking up groceries. She was happy as long as she could help Madoka, but this was getting silly. It made Madoka happy to be able to live a farcical domestic life when they weren't needed, but Homura still hadn't adjusted to living without the constant threat of magic-related death.

Madoka had explained it as, "You deserve a break." Homura knew she just didn't trust her to use her magic responsibly.

She returned home almost an hour after she had planned, her poor timing making her the victim of long lines and traffic. What she found sitting on the couch was unexpected, however. "Are you wearing my clothes?"

"Ehehe, welcome home." Madoka was sitting up straight, casually sporting her devil dress.

"How did you…." It wasn't an outfit she took out of her closet and changed into, it existed solely through magic.

"I'm a goddess, are you really questioning me?" She giggled and patted the cushion next to her. "Come sit.

Homura found it hard to keep her eyes from wandering. She never realized just how _revealing _that dress was until seeing it on Madoka. The most risque thing in her wardrobe was her own goddess dress, and while it looked nice on her, it couldn't be further from what she was wearing now.

"You're really red." Madoka laughed and poked her cheek, shifting to stick her chest out the slightest bit more.

"Sorry…." Homura scolded herself for even noticing; she was trying to not stare her down. "But why?"

"It sounded like fun!" Madoka cleared her throat and took a stern expression, but it always came across as pouty instead. "You're late, Homura-chan."

"Did you have plans?" The circumstances were unavoidable, but she still felt guilty. "I would have rushed if I knew."

"No, nothing like that- wait." Madoka stopped herself and put her hands on her hips. "It shouldn't matter because you said you would be home at five."

"I'm sorry, am I missing something?" She still didn't know why she was wearing that, not that Homura minded, and she was acting uncharacteristically…she couldn't call it stern, Madoka was too gentle to pull that off even when she was trying.

"Yeah, kinda…." Madoka actually did pout this time, dropping her arms back down to her sides. Her face gave away that she had a sudden idea. "I can tell you what you're missing."

"Then you should tell-" Madoka was in her face, then up against her, then parting her lips apart with her tongue before Homura even realized that she was close.

She didn't let Homura go for at least several minutes, leaving her with a red face and sweaty palms. "Get it?" Madoka still had her arms wrapped around her, one hand squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"Y-yeah." Her voice caught in her throat, still shaken.

"Good." She leaned in again, but barely brushed her lips against hers, and Homura wanted nothing more than to push forward and kiss her again. "You should put my dress on, it'll be fun."

"How so?" Homura was positive that she would only look ridiculous wearing it.

"You were late. I think it's only appropriate for a demon to show the holy goddess what happens when she doesn't do what's expected of her." Homura let herself be pulled off the couch and raced down the hallway with her.


	9. Chapter 9

/post/89616238706/ : Homura isn't sure how to treat guests, especially Madoka

* * *

><p>It started with the innocent observation, "I've never been to your house." And Homura could only give in to Madoka's curious face and eager smile. This was before she realized that she had never had a guest over, other than for planning against Walpurgisnacht, distributing grief seeds, general magical girl business. She wasn't prepared for a guest.<p>

Madoka decided the time and date, early afternoon on the weekend. She wanted to extend the amount of time they spent together, but that only made Homura more nervous. A quick visit would be less stressful, in and out, very efficient.

In a clear sign of desperation, she called Mami for advice. Mami was frequently hosting parties, surely she would be willing to help. And after a little groveling and much restrained pride, Homura came out of it with a list of proper ways to host.

She didn't have the time or ability to bake cakes like Mami told her, but a trip to the store for a pre-made cake worked just as well. Before the morning was over, she was fully prepared, snack tray laid out on her coffee table, sodas in the fridge as a substitute for tea, and had even rehearsed her greeting.

Madoka knocked on the door after hours of Homura moving things meticulously, changing her definition of perfect every five minutes. Every nerve fired on end, but she was ready. With one last look at the list, Homura answered the door with a practiced smile.

"Good afternoon, Madoka!" She hoped she sounded as cheerful and inviting as Mami advised. "W-welcome." It was the first time in recent memory that she had attempted to be so friendly.

Madoka smiled back, but her eyebrows furrowed the slightest bit. "Ah, yeah, hi."

"Come in." She stepped away and held the door wide open for Madoka to enter.

Madoka nodded respectfully and walked in, as tense as Homura herself. This was the most stiff Homura had ever seen her, and she worried that she was making her uncomfortable. At Mami's house she was still casual and relaxed, so it wasn't as if Madoka was regularly like this when visiting other people's houses.

"Would you…." She was so worried about Madoka's behavior that she forgot what she was supposed to do next. "Umm, table."

"What about the table?" Madoka's hands were held together tightly in front of her.

"I bought a cake." Homura caught herself slipping into a colder tone and immediately tried to perk up. "It's on the table, if you'd like to have some."

"Oh, that's sweet of you." Madoka took hesitated before following Homura's lead and sitting at the table, opting to take the spot across from her. The list was still sitting on the table, and Homura used the opportunity to look over it again.

"I put sodas in the fridge, too." She remembered more of Mami's advice, and stumbled over her words to correct the discourtesy. "Ah, I mean, I'll go get you one."

"Thank you." Madoka only picked at the cake, which had Homura concerned. She was sure that strawberry shortcake was her favorite kind, maybe the store she went to just wasn't any good? Homura regretted not trying it beforehand to make sure.

"I wasn't sure what kind you would want, I hope these are alright." She set them down on two brand-new coasters that Mami told her she should pick up.

"Yes, they're fine." Madoka looked down at her lap, fork dragging uselessly across the plate.

"Is something wrong?" She returned to her seat, looking at Madoka as softly as possible. If she was uncomfortable, then she didn't want to further the issue.

"No, I'm alright." Madoka brought her gaze up after a few tense, silent moments. "Actually, are _you _okay?"

"Me?" The only problem she had was with herself, and her own incompetence.

"You're acting…different. Am I bothering you?" She looked so worried, like she believed her presence could ever be unwanted.

"No, no of course not, it's just…." With no practiced answer, she skimmed over her notes.

"What's on that paper?" Madoka leaned across, but Homura held it up out just out of her sight to look at it again.

"It's just some advice from Tomoe-san." One of the first steps written on the list was to be open, and she assumed that included honesty.

"You mean you asked Mami-san what to do for when I come over?" She started laughing, finally looking relaxed. "You didn't have to, you know."

"I wasn't sure what else to do, you're the first guest I've invited over…." It was shameful, she tried to be someone to look up to, but she just had to admit to calling for help over a nonthreatening social situation.

"Silly, you didn't have to try to impress me." Madoka grinned and even blushed a little. "But I am flattered."

"Sorry that I made things awkward for you." She hung her head in embarassment.

"Don't be, you really tried your best didn't you?" Homura's face wasn't completely visible with her head down, so Madoka crawled over to lay her head on her lap to see her. "If you want to make it up to me, you could tell me what you think about me being here."

"I, I think that…." She tried to come up with a composed answer, but Madoka held a finger to Homura's lips to silence her.

"Not something Mami-san told you to say. I want to know what _you _think." She smiled so eagerly that Homura was simultaneously at a loss for words, and wanted to tell her everything.

She settled with, "I'm really happy that you're here."

"I'm happy to be here, too." Madoka seemed pleased with her answer. "But what are we supposed to do?" She had little experience as both a host and guest, and didn't know what she should do to pass the time.

"It doesn't matter, we could do anything." Madoka stretched her arms upwards to wrap them around Homura's neck, pulling her downwards. "We could do this."

"But why would you come over just for this?" Even if Homura wanted to make her answers dignified like before, her composure was slipping with their faces in such close proximity.

"It's not about being here. I just want to spend time with you, Homura-chan." Her smile never faded even as she said embarrassing things. She curled up to kiss the tip of Homura's nose.

"Is…is that okay?" Her nose tingled with the lingering feeling of her lips, and her cheeks became warm.

"It's what I expected when I came over." The tips of her fingers brushed through her hair, tucking strands of it behind her ears so they weren't dangling down onto Madoka's face. "You can kiss me back, if you'd like."

Homura leaned down, slowly, and just brushed her lips across Madoka's so that she didn't hurt her. "Like that?"

Madoka's grin turned mischievous for just a second, before she grabbed the back of Homura's head and forcefully brought her back down for another. She let her go, but Homura didn't care to sit up again. "More like that. If you want something to do, we can spend time practicing."


	10. Chapter 10

/post/90004785446/ : prompt, "Victory!"

* * *

><p>Homura had become too familiar with a certain mocking laugh. That lady-like howling that never stopped, no matter what manner of weapons brought against it. Even worse than Walpurgisnacht's laughter was the silence that followed her departure. Not once had defeating her led to anything other than watching Madoka die again and again.<p>

It was still drizzling, each droplet hitting the flooded ground with a chorus of quiet splashes. The screeching defeated laughter faded out, and Homura gripped the edge of her shield instinctively. Still a few more minutes before she could reset and try again.

"Is it over?" The sound of Sayaka's voice brought her out of it. She stood not far behind her, clutching her blood-slicked shoulder. There was no open wound, but Homura suspected she only healed the surface to conserve magic, which did little to stop the pain, in her experience. Over….

"We did it, it's over." Mami was standing mostly upright, discarded guns scattered around her feet disappearing one by one. She was cleaner than Sayaka, if only because she could stand further back while fighting. Normally at the end of a fight, and even during, Homura suspected, Mami wasted a burst of magic to clear herself and her clothes of all blood, making it all the more striking to see her like that. Over.

"Hell yeah." Kyoko's voice lacked the excited edge it had before the fight. She was bent over, spear buried in the ground and using it as a support. Out of all four of them, Kyoko was in the worst shape. She was fast enough to avoid almost every hit, but she was both on the front lines and lacked Sayaka's enhanced healing magic.

"It's over…." Homura couldn't believe it even after saying it. Her hand dropped to her side when she let go of the shield.

"What a damn wreck." Kyoko kicked a piece of rubble and watched it splash into the water several feet away. She was the only one to break the silence; nobody else spoke up, presumably in absolute disbelief. They beat the ultimate witch, there was nothing that could be said.

"It's over." The phrase repeated in Homura's head. She knew she would do it eventually, but now knowing it was reality…. Was it even reality? She hurt too much for it to be a fantasy.

"Oi, you okay?" Kyoko glanced in her direction, spitting a mouthful of blood out.

"I think we're all in shock right now, Sakura-san." Mami inspected herself for damage as Sayaka used her own magic to keep Kyoko from bleeding out.

"You need anything?" Sayaka turned to Homura, soul gem held out.

Homura didn't answer her, she only took one last look at her shield. There was still a little while left; soon the sand timer mechanism was about to be completely useless. If this was real, she wouldn't need to reset time anymore.

For what was probably going to be the last time, she turned it and froze her surroundings. Just one more time, she didn't need to feel guilty about wasting magic if this wasn't going to happen anymore. It might have taken her just as long to run through the city and back to the bomb shelter without it, but it was going to be less time actually wasted. This was an emergency, she told herself. Using magic was completely reasonable.

It took the last of her only remaining grief seed to give herself enough magic to clear herself of the blood and dirt caked on in places like an extra later of skin. She broke into the bomb shelter, transforming back as she allowed time to resume.

Her senses were all on high alert, but it didn't take her long to find Madoka. She was in the hall by the entrance, leaned against a wall hugging her arms around herself and staring at her feet.

Homura didn't waste time calling out to her, she only ran. Madoka must have heard her pounding footsteps, and she pushed herself off the wall just enough that by the time Homura reached her, she could get both arms around her.

"Homura-chan, I can't- _nh_." She was only vaguely aware of Madoka wriggling around to free her arms and return the hug. Her breathing was labored but every time Homura tried to let go, she only held her tighter. It wasn't until Madoka started gasping weakly that she was able to force herself to loosen her grip.

"You're alive." It didn't feel real until she could say it, hold Madoka like she was going to disappear like she always did. She shook, too afraid to hurt her to hug any tighter but desperately needing to wrap around her and never let go.

"I'm right here." Homura's legs shook and her knees threatened to buckle. Madoka guided her safely to the floor where Homura collapsed into her immediately.

"You're alive. You're alive." All she could do was repeat it, hammering it in that it was _real. _They all survived. "You're alive." It felt so good to be held like this, after wearing herself down fighting Walpurgisnacht. "You're alive." Her chest tightened and her eyes stung, giving her only a few seconds warning before tears started flowing freely.

"Yes, I'm safe. You did it." Madoka spoke in a quiet voice, gently stroking Homura's hair. It was nice, she'd gotten so lost she almost forgot what it felt like, but she only cried harder. "Are the others okay too?"

Homura nodded. Speaking was impossible, her voice caught on every breath and she was feeling guilty over how quickly Madoka's shirt sleeve was becoming soaked.

"I'm glad." She was too embarrassed to lift her head, but Madoka sounded happy. Homura was sure that she was smiling, but even if she looked, her vision was too blurry to see anything.

"Hey, Homura-chan." Madoka kept up the rhythmic stroking, even though her hair was probably getting greasy from sweat. "You did good."

She had finally settled the loud sobbing, but found herself too choked up to speak. Homura squeezed her just a little tighter in acknowledgement.

"I'm proud of you." Her words of encouragement made her feel lighter inside, though it did little to remove the heaviness in the pit of her stomach. Each action was so soothing though, she worried she was going to fall asleep right there, nestled against Madoka's shoulder, curled into herself.

"You told me…you came from the future, right?" Before leaving, she'd briefly explained her situation, just enough to stress how important it was that Madoka stay put in the bomb shelter. "What happens now?"

Homura's jaw quivered but she could force some coherent words out. "I don't know." She didn't have time to waste on thinking about what would happen afterwards. All attention was on surviving, and she succeeded.

"This is where you started?" Homura only nodded this time. "Then…neither of us know what's coming."

She nodded again. That was frightening, but she was still riding on the high of disbelief and couldn't be afraid of anything.

"Everything is like normal, then." Madoka moved her hand to brush the hair out of Homura's face, even when she turned away. "We can live like normal people, you don't have to be afraid of this moment anymore."

It wasn't going to be normal, she was still a magical girl. But this was the closest to normal she'd reached in…too long. Years.

"We'll wait for the others to come back." She pulled Homura's hair back behind her ears to wipe the tears off her cheek, although it was already starting to dry. "And then we'll go out when they release us, and…I don't know. But we'll be able to do it together now."


	11. Chapter 11

/post/98076228531/ : Madoka is always up for kissing and cuddling, even in the early morning

* * *

><p>When Homura awoke, the first thing she was aware of was that she was sure this wasn't how she fell asleep. Madoka was in her arms like she remembered, but she had managed to roll herself around. The very first sight of the day was a close-up of Madoka's sleeping face.<p>

It was hard to maneuver away, they had ended up tangled together at some point. Last she recalled, Madoka was faced away, and Homura was snuggled into her, but now she was being hugged back. She felt trapped, not that she minded it being like this.

Her shifting woke up Madoka, who freed her to stretch and yawn. "Good morning, Homura-chan." Her drowsy voice was one of the least composed things about her, and one of the cutest things too.

"Good morning." Homura was just as uncomposed when tired, not that it was unusual for her. She stretched but immediately returned to nuzzle into the crook of Madoka's neck.

"I miss you when I sleep, I want to spend more time with you." She stroked her hair, and Homura broke out in goosebumps across her arms from how nice it was to wake up to this. No worries, no responsibilities yet, just warm cuddling.

"Are you hungry?" It would be selfish to stay here if Madoka had something else she would rather get to.

Madoka hummed in thought. "A little."

"What do you want?" Homura would make her anything she wanted, she was always willing to go to any effort to make up every mistake.

"You know, I'll only accept a breakfast fit for a goddess." Madoka grinned mischievously.

"Of course, but you have to tell me-"

"Another goddess."

Homura only had time to give a confused "What?" before Madoka rolled over on top of her and had her pinned in one fluid motion.

"I want you, Homura-chan." The curtains were drawn, but she could swear it was getting darker in the room somehow.

"I…." Madoka silenced her with a kiss, soft at first, and then a second, deeper one. Homura was whimpering under her, ashamed at the unmistakably feminine, weak noises. Her mind was fuzzy too, it was too early to comprehend something like this or do anything but return the kiss.

With a voice far too cheerful for the situation, Madoka gave an "_Itadakimasu,_" just before going in for the third kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

/post/99420496861/ : Madoka wants to play the Pocky game with Homura

* * *

><p>Homura knew something was up when Madoka took out a box of Pocky and placed it in front of her rather than eating it. The snack wasn't uncommon for her, but she never made a big show of eating it like Kyoko did. Maybe it was just the association of Pocky with Kyoko that set off her radar.<p>

"Homura-chan, have you ever played the Pocky game?" Madoka gave such an eager smile that Homura didn't dare spoil it with negative thoughts about how Kyoko definitely put her up to this.

"I've never even considered it." Kyoko had tried to put her up to it once, as a joke. In the end Homura had ended up with a cheek smeared with chocolate and Kyoko shoved to the floor laughing too hard to breathe.

"You should consider it now." Madoka smiled, holding up a stick. "Don't consider actually. We should just do it!"

"But that-" Madoka silenced her with a Pocky aimed expertly between her teeth.

"You don't need to talk for this." She let go, leaving Homura to keep it held gently. "You just have to try to win." Madoka closed in, but before her mouth reached the other end, Homura clamped down and backed away, the Pocky falling to the floor.

"Sorry…." But Madoka was already reaching for another.

"It's okay, there's a whole box for us to try." She put it in her own mouth this time, leaning forward and prompting Homura to take hold. Homura tried to steady her shaking self as she took the other end, but the instant Madoka twitched to move forward, Homura jumped back again.

"Homura-chan, it's no fun if you don't play." Madoka finished the Pocky stick dejectedly.

"But at the end, isn't there a…a kiss?" It wasn't their first, but it still felt so sudden. If her intent was a kiss, why did she have to complicated it like this? It was embarrassing.

"Only if we do it right." She grinned and put another stick to Homura's mouth.

"But-"

"No, no talking. Only Pocky." Homura complied and took it.

She steeled herself this time, determined to not let Madoka down. But she was coming closer, and it was impossible to move forward herself. It was when Madoka's nose brushed against hers that she pulled away this time.

"Someone's shy," Madoka teased with a giggle. "You were so close this time!"

"Was I?" The tip of her nose tingled from the contact.

"Just a little bit closer." One more Pocky was held.

This time Homura was able to force herself to inch forward just once, tilting her head to the side so her nose wouldn't get in the way. It was when their lips met that she abandoned it, trembling and completely devoid of thought.

"What's wrong?" Madoka asked, sounding hurt. "Do you…not want to kiss me?"

"That's not it." It felt so nice the last time, but it was always spontaneous. Not this cruel planned torture that left her overwhelmed by the buildup alone.

"Then try your hardest. Just one more time. For me?" When she smiled that much her eyes were a little less wide; her face was also too much to handle.

She nodded in promise, nerves wound too tightly to speak. Again, she could only push forward once, but froze solid when Madoka's lips were against hers. Not pulling away, not moving at all, not shaking with willpower alone. When she felt Madoka's lips open, she quickly swallowed the bit of Pocky in her mouth.

When Madoka finally pulled away, Homura was left with just the lingering sweet chocolate taste of her tongue. "How was that?"

It didn't take long for Homura to collect herself enough to dig in the box for another stick.


	13. Chapter 13

/post/100801438096/ : it's cold in winter, but Madoka has a warm blanket ready for Homura

* * *

><p>Winter mornings were unpleasant, in a word, and cold, in one more. It took a great amount of self control to leave the toasty fortress of a blanket for biting chill. There wasn't even the perk of snow this morning, just a lingering cold in the air that invaded the bedroom.<p>

Homura gathered that control and rolled upright, shedding the warm blanket and immediately breaking out into goosebumps. Madoka was already out of bed, presumably getting ready for school. They were fortunate that Junko allowed a sleepover on a school night.

It was early even for a school day, Homura didn't pass either of Madoka's parents on the walk to the living room. She did smell burning gas, and heard the familiar crackle of a fireplace.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka had the cheeriest voice, even on the worst mornings. She was wrapped in a fluffy blanket far too big for her. "Morning!"

"Good morning." Homura never allowed herself to sound groggy, even on a morning like this.

"I made hot chocolate." Madoka held up a mug with marshmallows floating at the top. "We don't have to get ready for awhile, want to sit with me?" She opened the blanket a little to invite her in.

"Ah, sure." Homura's goal was to find Madoka, not waste time wrapped in a blanket, but she wasn't refusing a request. She sat down next to her.

"Come on in," Madoka laughed, tossing the blanket over Homura's shoulders. "It's warmer like this."

"I suppose." It did feel nice against her bare arms, but completely inside would be too close to Madoka.

"You're still shivering, get in closer." Madoka grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled, nearly knocking her knee into the mug she was so aggressive. "Isn't this nice?"

Homura gave a cross between a nod and a shrug; there were no words. Rather there were, such as a simple "yes," but none to verbalize. She was pressed into Madoka in a strong one-sided hug, her arms crushed between the two of them so that they would both fit into the blanket.

"Ah, sorry." Madoka must have noticed and let go long enough to let Homura free, but immediately swooped back in. "It's warm right here, isn't it?"

"Yeah." That was something she could answer. A little too warm, maybe. It must have been the fireplace or the excessive fluff of the blanket but Homura was definitely heating up.

"It's nice to just sit around like this." Madoka took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Not worrying about anything. Magical girl stuff, or homework."

"Yeah," Homura agreed, again. She accepted the mug handed to her and took a drink, not paying any mind to sharing it with Madoka.

Madoka giggled while looking at the fire. "It's kinda silly, but it's like when we first met. When I said your name means flame."

"You're right." That wasn't a memory she went back to often. Normally one would cherish the memory of their first meeting, but for her it marked the beginning of redoing her most recent failure.

"You're a lot like fire, you know that?" Madoka smiled.

"How so?" She could think of a few similarities, like how she was destructive, or how hard it was to control her path.

"Well, you're both interesting to watch, and really pretty." She laughed again. "And you're both red, too!"

Homura covered her face with one hand. "That must be the reflection."

"Homura-chan you're blushing!" Madoka poked at her face playfully.

She tried to retaliate, but all she could do was sit silently and try to wave off Madoka's teasing. It was when they heard someone clearing their throat that Madoka stopped.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for school?" Junko gave a playful smile.

"Sorry Mama, we woke up early." Madoka lowered her head, but Homura saw her hiding her own smile.

"You two can get back to your fun when you're fully ready." She was always a little stern, but Homura never found her unreasonable. "We leave in a half hour."

"Of course Mama, sorry." But Madoka still smiled despite the chastising.


	14. Chapter 14

/post/101058671636/ : Madoka and her family are on vacation, and she can only speak to Homura through texts

* * *

><p>Madoka loved summer vacations normally, but something was missing on this trip and she knew exactly what. Her relationship with Homura was still a secret to her family, and it would be too much to ask that they pay for her "good friend" to join them. So Homura remained alone in Mitakihara, while Madoka felt alone in Tokyo.<p>

"I saw a couple holding hands while I was at the store," Homura texted. "I thought of you."

"I'm sorry," Madoka would reply back. "I wish I could hold your hand right now."

"Me too." Her fingers tingled at the thought of touching Madoka's soft hand, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles just to take it in.

"I'll be home next week, then I can hold your hand again." Madoka never thought she would miss touch so much when her family was available to hug at any time.

"I'd like that." And Homura never thought she would get to experience something like that. Missing it was harder than not knowing what it was like.

"I would hug you, too." If she was dreaming, why not go all the way?

"That sounds nice, too." Homura felt warm inside at the thought.

"And I'd cuddle you." Madoka was a little red in the face when she sent that one.

Homura was very red, immediately. Her hands were even shaking a little as she replied with, "I would cuddle back."

The message sounded calm, but Madoka knew. "You're cute when you fluster, Homura-chan."

"I can't help it, you're too cute." She tried to turn the tables and put Madoka under the spotlight.

"I don't think of myself as that cute…." Homura found herself ready to defend Madoka from herself. She was down on herself often, not realizing that she was perfect.

"You're the cutest girl I know." Homura hesitated before sending a second text to drive in the point. "Very cute."

Madoka grinned as she imagined her reaction to reading the next few messages. "But so are you." "And you're very sweet." "I wish I was with you."

Homura had to collect herself after that assault. "I'm sorry I can't be there." She was unable to reply coherently to the onslaught of compliments.

"It's not your fault. But you're still cute." She smiled and sent another, attempting to fluster her to where her texts were less cohesive.

"So are you." And Homura fought back with all she had.

"*Hugs you and nuzzles into your face*". Madoka grinned wider, imagining being able to do it. She was careful to keep her phone pointed away from her family's eyes.

Again, Homura was unable to reply immediately. Eventually she could send, "That's playing dirty."

"*Strokes your hair*". Homura had such soft hair; she made a note to play with it extra when she got back.

"Madoka that's unfair." She wrapped herself around a pillow, an outlet for the sudden need to hold Madoka.

"Hehe. *Kisses your nose*". Junko asked why Madoka was smiling so much; she assured her that a friend had just told a funny joke.

Homura felt the warmth spread across her face and all the way to her ears. "I'm nothing compared to you."

"That's not true! You're everything." Madoka had an equal habit of bringing Homura back up when she was down on herself.

Homura restarted the cycle with an impatient, "I can't wait until you come back."


	15. Chapter 15

/post/104125414166/ : Madoka and Homura share their first "real" kiss

* * *

><p>It wasn't Madoka and Homura's first time kissing, or even their third or fourth. They couldn't count the times their lips met even in one day, that little reassurance to each of them that they were with the right person. Not even the ones during the movie were counted, just little pecks stolen in dull moments that would flush their cheeks.<p>

During the climax of said movie, the stream froze, displaying the endless buffering circle. Madoka broke away from their cuddling to pause it and give it time to load.

"Sorry." She gave an embarrassed giggle. "Usually my internet is better than this."

"It's fine." Homura didn't mind, even if it meant letting go of her for a minute. They still had each other's company, and Homura was happy to spend time with her.

"It shouldn't take long, the movie is almost over." Madoka returned to Homura's arms.

"Really, it's fine." She accepted her advance and squeezed her briefly.

Madoka gave her one of those quick kisses before snuggling into her chest. "At least we still have each other."

Homura returned it with a kiss to Madoka's forehead. "It's nice to have silence sometimes, too."

"Yep!" Another kiss. "You feeling okay right now?"

The exchange was continued with a kiss to the cheek this time. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"No reason." Madoka smiled as she pressed their mouths together again.

Homura hesitantly returned it before asking, "You're okay?"

"Uh-huh!" Madoka kissed her again, and before pulling away lingered with a second one.

Homura gave a low squeal in surprise when Madoka's mouth opened, but she returned it, keeping pace with her lips. Closing them when Madoka's did. Open again, repeating.

Madoka broke off leaving a shivering Homura. "This is my first time." She laughed nervously and hugged her.

Homura could barely speak but managed, "Mine too." She was grateful that her face was out of sight too, it was embarrassingly red.

More awkward laughter. "Yeah."

Before Homura was composed and ready, Madoka leaned in to kiss her again, deepening it immediately this time. Homura whimpered lightly, meeting her tongue before shyly pulling it back at first contact. And again, still unconfident but prepared.

Madoka pulled away again before Homura was ready to stop. "You're sure you're okay?" Homura could only nod. "You sound uncomfortable."

"Th- that's..." She couldn't help the hesitant whimpers leaving her throat when Madoka was that close. "I'm..."

"A little nervous?" Madoka kissed the tip of her nose again. "It's okay, I'm here."

"Yeah." Homura took Madoka's hand that was resting at her face, entwining their fingers for comfort. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I don't want to do anything you don't." She wore a comforting smile and ran her thumb across Homura's knuckles.

"I'm fine." She punctuated it with a surprised gasp as Madoka kissed her again.

"Then I'm glad." Homura was filled with relief when Madoka laid down on her chest; she wasn't sure that she could handle another kiss like that so soon. "Ehehe, I think the movie is ready now."

"Oh, I forgot about that." She was invested in it before the freeze, but this activity was far too distracting.

"I almost did too." But she didn't move to turn it back on. "It's nice right here though, can it wait?"

Homura stoked Madoka's hair before tangling her fingers into a ponytail. "Of course it can."


End file.
